Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V/Transcript
(-Introduction scene by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Kazakiri) *'Yume Nijino': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen Victory! *'Akari Ōzora': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Mega Thunder Light. You can cheer for us with this! *'Takeru Tenkuji': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Daichi Ōzora': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! It cannot be done! *'Yamato Kazakiri': If you do not have a Ultra Star Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Yume Nijino': I'm gonna be the first-star idol one day! *'Akari Ōzora': Your passionate Idol Activities! *'Izayoi Riko': Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! *'Yamato Kazakiri': Batchiri! *'Takeru Tenkuji': Awaken! *'Daichi Ōzora': That's enough. Now, Super Hero Taisen Victory... *'Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Kazakiri': Is starting! *(Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. The story starts at Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Nigou with their New Cyclones in Copenhagen, Denmark) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Break through! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Yeah! *(Kamen Rider Ichigo and Kamen Rider Nigo jumps out of their New Cyclones and beats Gel-Shocker Greed up) *(Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo and Gel-Shocker Greed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Rider Throw! *(Kamen Rider Nigou throws Gel-Shocker Greed to the ground) *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Rider Punch! *(Kamen Rider Nigou wipes Gel-Shocker Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Nigou grabs the Gel-Shocker Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *(At Europe) *'Kamen Rider V3': You will go no further! *'Riderman': Stop there! *(Kamen Rider V3 and Destron Greeed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider V3': V3 Return Kick! *(Kamen Rider V3 wipes Destron Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider V3 grabs the Destron Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *(Riderman and Hammer Jellyfish are fighting each other) *'Riderman': Rope Arm! *(Riderman wipes Hammer Jellyfish out of the picture) *'Riderman': Riderman! *(At Chile) *'Kamen Rider X': Don't let them near their secret plans. *(Kamen Rider X and G.O.D. Greed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider X': X Two-step Kick! *(Kamen Rider X wipes G.O.D. Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider X grabs the G.O.D. Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': What are you guys after?! *(Kamen Rider Amazon and Garanda Greed are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Spin Kick! *(Kamen Rider Amazon wipes Garanda Greed out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Amazon grabs the Garanda Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *(At Switzerland) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': What are you and Warrior Mask are up to? *(Kamen Rider Stronger, Gorengers, Delza Greed and Warrior Mask are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Let's go! *'Akarenger': Yeah! Momo Gorenger, Stronger Hurricane! *'Momorenger': Okay! *'Akarenger': Let's go! *'Momorenger': Mind If I go! *'Akarenger': Go! *'Kirenger': Alright! *'MomoRenger': Gorenger Stronger Hurricane Kick! *'Kirenger': Here it comes, Mido! *'Midorenger': Ok, Ao! *'Aorenger': Got it! Aka! *'Akarenger': We're counting on you, Stronger! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Right! Finish! End Ball! *(Kamen Rider Stronger wipes Delza Greed and Warrior Mask out of the picture) *(Kamen Rider Stronger grabs the Delza Core Medal) *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Akarenger': The five assembled! *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *(At China) *'Big One': Why are you here, Iron Claw? *(Jakq and Warrior Iron Claw are fighting each other) *'Big One': Big Bomber! *'Spade Ace, Dia Jack, Heart Queen and Clover King': Big Bomber! *'Dia Jack': Set 1! *'Clover King': Set 2! *'Heart Queen': Set 3! *'Spade Ace': Let's go! combine! Set On! *'Spade Ace, Dia Jack, Heart Queen and Clover King': Big One! *'Big One': J.A.K.Q. Hitsatsu Big Bomber! *(J.A.K.Q. wipes Warrior Iron Claw out of the picture) *'J.A.K.Q.': We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *(At Sydney) *'Skyrider': How are you here at Sydney with you and Fang Lion Monster? *(Skyrider, Battle Fever J, Neo-Shocker Dopant and Fang Lion Monster are fighting each other) *'Skyrider': Let's go! *'Battle Japan': Yeah! *'Skyrider': Sky Screw Kick! *'Battle Fever J': Penta Force Cannon Mode! *'Battle Japan': Fever! *(Skyrider and Battle Fever J wipes Neo-Shocker Dopant and Fang Lion Monster out of the picture) *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *(At Stockholm) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': What do you want? *(Kamen Rider Super-1, Denjimen, Kaiser Crow and General Hedrer are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Let's go! *'DenjiRed': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Super Rider Forward Roll Kick! *'Denjimen': Denji Boomerang! *(Kamen Rider Super-1 and Denjimen wipes Kaiser Crow and General Hedrer out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Denjimen': Behold, Denshi Sentai Denjiman!! *(At Fort Pierce) *'VulEagle': How did you get here? *(Sun Vulcan and Amazon Killer are fighting each other) *'Vul Eagle': Vulcan Balls! *'Vul Shark and Vul Panther': Yeah! *'Sun Vulcan': Ready, Set! *(Sun Vulcan kick the balls) *'Vul Eagle': Go! *(Sun Vulcan jump) *'Sun Vulcan': Triple Cross! *(Vulcan Balls transform into Vulcan Ball with Spikes) *(Sun Vulcan Jump) *'Vul Panther': One! *'Vul Shark': Two! *'Vul Eagle': Four Attack! *(Sun Vulcan wipes Amazon Killer out of the picture) *'Vul Eagle': Let's Shine! *'Sun Vulcan': Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan! *(At Argentina) *'Gavan': Where did you come from? *(Gavan, Goggle V, General Deathgiller and San Dorva are fighting each other) *'Gavan': Laser Blade! *'Goggle V': Goggle Sabres! *'Gavan and Goggle V': Gavan Goggle V Dynamic! *(Gavan and Goggle V wipes General Deathgiller and San Dorva out of the picture) *'Gavan': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Goggle Red': Fight! Dai Sentai Goggle... *'Goggle V': V! *(At Canada) *'Sharivan': How did you get to Canada and fast? *(Sharivan, Dynamen, Dark Knight and Raider are fighting each other) *'Sharivan': Laser Blade! *'Dynamen': Dyna Rod! *'Sharivan and Dynamen': Sharivan Dynaman Slash! *(Sharivan and Dynamen wipes Dark Knight and Raider out of the picture) *'Sharivan': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Dynamen': Explode! Kagaku Sentai Dynaman! *(At France) *'Red One': You will go no further! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Just what do you think you're doing? *(Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen, Shaider, Dokuga-Roid, Bio Hunter Silva and Commander Hessler are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider ZX': Focus Bomb! *'Biomen': Bio Sword! *'Shaider': Laser Blade! *'Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen and Shaider': Shaider, Bioman, ZX Blue Flash! *(Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen and Shaider wipes Dokuga-Roid, Bio Hunter Silva and Commander Hessler out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider ZX': ZX! *'Red One': One! *'Green Two': Two! *'Blue Three': Three! *'Yellow Four': Four! *'Pink Five': Five! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *(At Harrogate, United Kingdom) *'Juspion': We can not let you do that. *(Changemen, Juspion, Super Giluke and Galactic Witch Gilza are fighting each other) *'Changemen': Power Bazooka! *'Juspion': Beam Scanner Gun! *(Changemen and Juspion wipes Super Giluke and Galactic Witch Gilza out of the picture) *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Juspion': Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion! *(At West Germany) *'Red Flash': What is exactly are you and Queen Pandora up to? *(Flashmen, Spielban, Diana Lady, Helen Lady, Näfelura and Queen Pandora are fighitng each other) *'Flashmen': Rolling Vulcan! *'Spielban': Laser Sniper! *'Diana Lady': Lady Sniper! *'Helen Lady': Helen Cutter! *(Flashmen, Spielban, Diana Lady and Helen Lady wipes Näfelura and Queen Pandora out of the picture) *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashman': Flashman! *'Spielban': Jikuu Senshi Spielban! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *(At Florenec, Italy) *'Kamen Rider Black': What are you up to? *(Kamen Rider Black, Maskmen, Metalder, Violent Top Gunder, Great Mutant Darom, Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Medium Fighter are fighting each other) *'Maskmen': Jet Cannon! *'Kamen Rider Black': Rider Punch! *'Metalder': Laser Arm! *(Kamen Rider Black, Maskmen, Metalder and Violent Top Gunder wipes Great Mutant Darom, Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Medium Fighter out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskmen': Maskman! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Violent Top Gunder': Violent Top Gunder! *(At Thailand) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': We won't let them near the unknown Aikatsu Cards! *'Red Falcon': Stop right here! *(Kamen Rider Black RX, Livemen, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja, Cublican, Gal Brain and Water Ninja Silver Shark are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Revolcane! *'Livemen': Bimotion Buster! *'Jiraya': Jiraibuster! *(Kamen Rider Black RX, Livemen, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha and Catherine Ninja wipes Cublican, Gal Brain and Water Ninja Silver Shark out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Jiraiya': Orthodox Togakure-style! Jiraiya! *'Emiha': Orthodox Togakure-style! Himenin Emiha! *'Toppa': Yarinin Toppa! *'Reiha': Kinin Reiha! *'Yumeha': Hananin Yumeha! *'Rocket Man': Bakunin Rocket Man! *'Haburamu': Rounin Haburamu! *'Baron Owl': Jounin Baron Owl! *'Mafuuba': Kazenin Mafuuba! *'Jane': Hounin Jane! *'Rakuchin Ninja': Rakuchin Ninja! *'Oruha': Kaminin Oruha! *'Catherine Ninja': Catherine Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuzan': Ninja Tetsuzan! *(At Mexico City) *'Kamen Rider Shin': What are you after?! *(Kamen Rider Shin and Goushiima are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Shin': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Shin wipes Goushiima out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *(At Hong Kong) *'Kamen Rider ZO': What do you think you're doing? *(Kamen Rider ZO and Kumo Woman are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider ZO': ZO Kick! *(Kamen Rider ZO wipes Kumo Woman out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *(At Greece) *'White RX': Quickly, retrieve the Brainwashed Ray. *'Kamen Rider J': Stop! *(Kamen Rider J and Hachi Woman are fighting each other) *(Dora Kaijin grabs the Brainwashed Ray) *'Kamen Rider J': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider J wipes Hachi Woman out of the picture) *(White RX and Dora Kaijin runs away) *'Kamen Rider J': Looks like Dai-Fuuma is behind this. *(Hikaru Morohoshi Shurikenger arrives) *'Kamen Rider J': Headmaster Hikaru, what are you doing here? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Oh. I'm not Hikaru. *'Kamen Rider J': Then who are you? *(Hikaru Morohoshi Shurikenger raises the Shuriken Ball) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! *(Hikari Morohoshi transform into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Kamen Rider J': What are you doing here? *'Shurikenger': The others need you. You must go to the Aikatsu! World. *(Shurikenger leaves) *'Kamen Rider J': I will. *(At Aikatsu! World) *'Kurumi Ryuunosuke': My name is Kurumi Ryuunosuke. I'm on a business trip and a well renowned photographer. I'm after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cures are the Super Heroes to capture rare and outstanding shots. ---- *(As Gingamen, Gaorangers and Gekirangers left; Narutaki sees them) *'Narutaki': Hmph. Those Gingamen, Gaorangers and Gekirangers doesn't know our Dai-Fuuma's plan. It's song time. *(Song: Double-Action Gaoh form) *'Narutaki': ♪Ore no kiba wa yagate subete no mono wo Kui tsukusu tame dake sonzai shite iru Hoshii mono wa ubau shugi sa Kuwarete naku nare Koroge ochiro toki no hazama e Kono kiba wa tomerarenai Kiba to chikara Double-Action Hora, dare ga esa ni naru ka Minogasu na kanarazu Kami no chikara sore wa subete o koete Sei mo shi mo keshisaru yukai na kiseki Tsumaran mono oosugiruze Kono ore ni fusawashii sekai o kono te ni Futatsu no yokubou kanau toki Ore dake ga kami ni kawaru Shihai to shi no Double-Action Ima saigo no bansan ga Hajimatta shunkan Kawaita kiba ga motomeru Zettaiteki na chikara ga Kami no ryouiki ni aru nara Ima sugu ubai ni iku Koroge ochiro toki no hazama e Eien ni samayoeba ii Kiba to chikara Double-Action Hora, dare ga esa ni naru ka Futatsu no yokubou kanau toki Ore dake ga kami ni kawaru Shihai to shi no Double-Action Ima saigo no bansan ga Hajimatta shunkan♪ *(Song ends) *'Narutaki': Now, time to go to the Dai-Fuuuma's base. *(Back with M4) *(M4 are walking when they come across an old painted wooden sign.) *'Subaru Yūki': What does that say, Nozomi? *'Nozomi Igarashi': Keep out. *'Subaru Yūki': Oh. Well, perhaps we'd better had. It's a very old sign. Hmm, this is the place. *'Nozomi Igarashi': Yes. Don't you have a television? *(They hear a sound approaching from above.) *'Subaru Yūki': Down! *(The Free Joker rolls through the air above them and over the ridge.) *'Subaru Yūki': I thought it was going to hit us! *'Nozomi Igarashi': It landed over that way, somewhere. We ought to go and see. Somebody might need help. *'Subaru Yūki': I do hope not. I can't bear the sight of gory entrails. Well, except, of course, on the stage. *(M4 are spying on Basco ta Jolokia and Kan captures Hikaru Morohoshi to Dai-Fuuma's base) *'Subaru Yūki': It must have crashed! *'Nozomi Igarashi': Please, Subaru, don't let's go any nearer. They may be suffering from hideous injuries. *'Subaru Yūki': You're right. We'll have to see if we can help. *(At Dai-Fuuma's base) *'Great Emperor Kubilai': Send out Hikaru to be brainwashed. *'Rahu': Yes, Father. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': No! You know what this precious pair have cooked up for you? *'Kan': That's enough. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': No! I don't want to be brainwashed! *'Narutaki': The time to reveal my identity has come! *(Narutaki transform into Tsukasa Kadoya) *(Back with M4) *'Subaru Yūki': Is it possible we imagined what we saw? *'Nozomi Igarashi': It was there evil plan. *'Subaru Yūki': You're right. It was their evil plan. Come on. We gotta go back to Four Star Academy. *(M4 runs away) *(Back with Heisei Riders) *'Kamen Rider Decade': This is the real world?! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Yes, Tsukasa, is the real world. *'Kamen Rider Necrom': How much further is this place? *'Kamen Rider Drive': It's just round the next corner, if we remember rightly. *(Heisei Riders are walking down the Four Star Academy) *'Kamen Rider Mach': Four Star Academy. *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Well, isn't it where the idols are? *'Kamen Rider Decade': Aye, I think that was the name. Come on. We got to get there. *(Heisei Riders arrivs at Four Star Academy, then M4 come round the corner.) *'Subaru Yūki': Isn't that incredible? Heroes. They're gonna need our help. *'Nozomi Igarashi': Heroes! We have to report a tragedy. Stark disaster has struck this simple countryside. *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Has it indeed? What manner of disaster, Mister? *'Subaru Yūki': Subaru. Yuuki Subaru at your service, sir. We're the M4. There's been a plane crash. *'Kamen Rider Drive': Did you saw something? *'Nozomi Igarashi': Yes. We saw the Dai-Fuuma's evil plan and they brainwashed Headmaster Morohoshi Hikaru. Are you interested in something? *'Kamen Rider Diend': Yes we are interested in everything, Nozomi, but mainly, at the moment, in this crash you heard. *'Subaru Yūki': It landed. We saw survivors staggering towards to the base. *'Nozomi Igarashi': Well, two of them were carrying someone other poor injured fellow. *'Kamen Rider Drive': Were they, indeed? I think you may well have done us a great service, Nozomi. *'Nozomi Igarashi': In what way, officer? *'Kamen Rider Drive': We think you saw those fugitives, whose trail we have been following for a long time. Perhaps you can help us. *'Nozomi Igarashi': Sure. We'll become your allies. It's this way. *(Back with Zyuohgers) *'ZyuohEagle': Come here, everyone. Look at that. *(They gaze at the Four Star Academy) *'ZyuohShark': Look at the size of that thing, Yamato. *'ZyuohEagle': Yes, Sela. It's a big one. *'ZyuohLion': Just a academy, eh? *'ZyuohEagle': Well, it's, obviously, it's grown. *'ZyuohElephant': Are you sure we've come to the right place? *'ZyuohEagle': Of course I am. At the moment, we have other things to worry about. Look at this! *'ZyuohTiger': What? *'ZyuohTheWorld': It looks like a academy for boys and girls? *'ZyuohEagle': Yes. Everyone, follow me. *(They head for the Four Star Academy) *'ZyuohEagle': Wait. *'ZyuohGorilla': What? What? *'ZyuohEagle': We gonna be inside that Four Star Academy. Come on. *(At Hikaru's office) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': You came to our academy, bearing fraternal greetings from your world. *'ZyuohEagle': Yes, yes. That's a one. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Yes, I heard something about that. But you still act on their instructions. *'ZyuohEagle': That's right. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Needless to say, we've had no support at all from your people. *'ZyuohEagle': Oh, Hikaru, you can't have expected help from the Super Heroes. Their policy is one of strict neutrality. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Nonetheless, there's been widespread disappointment among the other academies. *'ZyuohEagle': Don't chide us, Hikaru. We're simply a messenger. Officially, We here quite unofficially. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': You'll explain that I know. *'ZyuohEagle': Of course we do. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': I see And how do the Super Heroes equate that with a policy of complete neutrality? *'ZyuohEagle': They don't have to. You give a monkey control of its environment, it'll fill the world with bananas. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Oh really, Zyuohgers. I expected something more progressive from you. Don't you understand the tremendous implications of my work? *'ZyuohEagle': Yes, that's why I say it's so dangerous. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Zyuohgers, our races have become tired and effete. Our seed is thin. We must hand the baton of progress to others. If I can raise the them to a higher plane of consciousness, there's no limit to what that boiling energy might achieve. *'ZyuohEagle': Hikaru, we have no doubt you could augment an earwig to the point where it understood nuclear physics, but it'd still be a very stupid thing to do! *(At outside) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Wait here. *'Kamen Rider Specter': Where are you going? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Just for a scout round. *(Kamen Rider Ghost makes his way around the outside of the Four Star Academy to try to peer inside.) *'Kamen Rider Mach': So, you're an idol? *'Nozomi Igarashi': That's right. *'Kamen Rider Meteor': What're you acting in in the moment, M4. *'Subaru Yūki': That's right, Meteor. *'Nozomi Igarashi': Someone's coming. *(They all lie down on the grass below the ridge. Kamen Rider Ghost walks up to them and coughs.) *'Kamen Rider Drive': Oh, Takeru, you scared us. Do you have to creep up like that? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': You were expecting a brass band? *'Kamen Rider Specter': Did you find out anything? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': No, but I found the Super DenKamen Sword, Den-O Belt, New Den-O Belt and New DenKamen Sword. *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Why is it here? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': No idea. *'Kamen Rider Necrom': Well, what's the next move, Takeru? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': We have to find a way what are they up to? *'Subaru Yūki': We're help you. We gonna use the Super DenKamen Sword, Den-O Belt, New Den-O Belt and New DenKamen Sword. *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Sure. You can use it. *(Kamen Rider Ghost hands M4 a Super DenKamen Sword, Den-O Belt, New Den-O Belt and New DenKamen Sword) *'Subaru Yūki': Thanks. Let's go. *(At Hikaru's office) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Even if I wanted to, Zyuohgers, I have no authority to order them to abandon their work. *'ZyuohEagle': Of course you have. You sanction all the experiments on this station. *'Hikaru Morohsohi': And what reason would I give? That the Super Heroes have expressed concern? *'ZyuohEagle': Hikaru, our monitors have already detected ripples of up to point four on the Bocher scale. Anything much higher would threaten the whole fabric of time! *'Hikaru Morohoshi': They are well aware of the dangers, Zyuohgers. Aren't you being a little ingenuous, Zyuohgers? *'ZyuohEagle': What do you mean? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Hasn't it occurred to you that the Super Heroes have a vested interest in ensuring that others do not discover their secrets? *'ZyuohEagle': Oh, We're sure that's not the case. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': I gather your own machine is no longer in the station. Isn't that because you didn't want them to get a look at it? *'ZyuohEagle': Look, We've a suggestion. If they really are on safe lines, we sure they'll be allowed to continue. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Allowed to continue? *'ZyuohEagle': We mean, there would be no further objection. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': In the first place, I have no authority to ask them to submit their work for analysis. And in the second place, the Super Heroes have no right to make such a grossly unethical demand. I've never heard such unmitigated arrogance! *'ZyuohEagle': And We've never heard such specious claptrap! Oh, don't you prate to me about ethics! That could be destroyed by those ham-fisted numbskulls. *(Hikaru looks very unwell.) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': I don't feel there's anything to be gained by prolonging this discussion, Zyuohgers. *'ZyuohEagle': Hikaru, you have more letters after your name than anyone I know. Enough for two alphabets. How is it you can be such a stupid, stubborn, irrational, and thoroughly objectionable old idiot? *'ZyuohShark': Did you just got an argument with Headmaster Hikaru? *'ZyuohEagle': Yes. Headmister Hikaru? *(Hikaru is slumped across his desk.) *'ZyuohLion': He's got his head down, guys. We can say we blame him. *'ZyuohEagle': We'll thank you not to speak in that appalling mongrel dialect. *'ZyuohElephant': We mean, he's gone to sleep. *'ZyuohEagle': He's no 'asleep. He's not asleep, guys. He's drugged! *'ZyuohTiger': He's what? *(Anna Hibiki arrives) *'ZyuohTheWorld': Who is she? *'ZyuohEagle': That's Hibiki Anna. She is the teacher of the Flower Song Class and the homeroom teacher of Nijino Yume, Sakuraba Laura and Saotome Ako. *'Anna Hibiki': Sorry to interrupt. Allow me introduce myself, I am Hibiki Anna. Hikaru is brainwashed by the mysterious army. *'ZyuohGorilla': What has the mysterious army brainwashed him? *'Anna Hibiki': No idea. He's waking up now. Run, Zyuohgers. *'ZyuohEagle': What about you? *'Anna Hibiki': Don't worry about me. I'll catch up wit you. Now, run! *(Zyuohgers leaves by another exit) *'Anna Hibiki': Come on and fight, Hikaru! *'Hikaru Morohoshi': (Brainwashed) You can't catch me! *(Hikaru Morohoshi runs away) *(Anna Hibiki runs to follow Hikaru Morohoshi. Anna Hibki run towards to Zyuohgers and found something) *'ZyuohEagle': Anna, you made it. *'Anna Hibiki': That's right, Yamato. Look. *'ZyuohShark': Good grief. *'Anna Hibiki': Dave, Tamagorou, Momoko. *'Dave Satō': Stay back, Anna. *'Anna Hibiki': Why, what's happening? *'Momoko Yachigusa': Don't come any closer. There's a force field. *'Anna Hibiki': A force field? We'll soon see about that. *'Tamagorō Miwa': No, don't, Anna. If the force field is disturbed, it'll destroy us. *'Momoko Yachigusa': You must go back. *'ZyuohEagle': Well, Anna, what are we going to do? *'Anna Hibiki': Get them out of it. *'Dave Satō': No, no, please don't, Anna. *'Momoko Yachigusa': Oh, go back. Save yourselves. *'Anna Hibiki': I can't. I can't leave you there. *'Momoko Yachigusa': You must. *'ZyuohEagle': We could find another way to find Hikaru. *'Anna Hibiki': But Dave, Tamagorō and Momoko would still be trapped. *'Dave Satō': Yamato's right. One step nearer and we're dead! *'ZyuohEagle': Don't worry. We'll take care of this force field. *'Zyuoh Blasters': Zyuoh Shoot! *(Zyuohgers shoots the force field until Dave Satō, Tamagorō Miwa and Momoko Yachigusa got out of the force field) *'Tamagorō Miwa': Thank you for saving us. *'ZyuohEagle': No problem. *'ZyuohGorilla': Listen, Hikaru is brainwashed by the mysterious army. *'Dave Satō, Tamagorō Miwa and Momoko Yachigusa': Eh? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? Really? *'ZyuohEagle': Yeah. Come on. *(At outside) *'Yume Nijino': Yo, Headmaster Hikaru. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': (Brainwashed) Yume, Koharu, Ako, Mahiru and Laura, how is this possible you gonna doing your idol work. *'Laura Sakuraba': W-what are you talking about? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': (Brainwashed) Are you satisfied? But... I've got a strong belt now. I won't lose like you! *(Hikaru Morohoshi shows Yume, Koharu, Ako, Mahiru and Laura a Sengoku Driver with Genesis Core) *'Laura Sakuraba': Where did you get that? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': (Brainwashed) Henshin! *'Blank Zakuro Lockseed': Zakuro! *'Blank Blood Orange Lockseed': Blood Orange! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Blood Zakuro Arms: Kuruizaki, Sacrifice! Ha! Blood Orange Arms: Ja no Michi, on Stage! *(Hikaru Morohoshi transform into Kamen Rider Black Saver) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': There it is. Let's help them. Come on! *(Heisei Riders attacks Kamen Rider Black Saver) *'Koharu Nanakura': What's going on on here? *'Kamen Rider Agito': Hikaru is brainwahed by the mysterious army? *'Ako Saotome': Why would he do that? *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Because he want to kill you. *'Kamen Rider Black Saver': Damn you! *(Zyuohgers, Anna Hibiki, Dave Satō, Tamagorō Miwa and Momoko Yachigusa arrives) *'ZyuohEagle': We found him. *'ZyuohTiger': How are we gonna tell him? *'Momotaros': Heyyy! Make way, make way! *(Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Sieg possessing Yume Nijino, Koharu Nanakura, Ako Saotome, Mahiru Kasumi and Laura Sakuraba) *'M-Yume Nijino': I Have...Arrived! *'U-Koharu Nanakura': Mind if I reel you in? *'K-Ako Saotome': My strength has made you cry! *'R-Mairu Kasumi': Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!! *'S-Laura Sakuraba': Advent, to the top... *'M-Yume Nijino': Alright. Let's go! *'M-Yume Nijino, U-Koharu Nanakura, K-Ako Saotome, R-Mahiru Kasumi and S-Laura Sakuraba': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *(M-Yume Nijino, U-Koharu Nanakura, K-Ako Saotome, R-Mahiru Kasumi and S-Laura Sakuraba Kamen Riders Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': I Have... Arrived! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if I reel you in? *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form: My strength has made you cry!' *'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form': Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Advent, to the top... *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! *'All': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Let's help them. Come on. *(Heisei Riders and Kamen Rider Black Saver are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Baron': How can we snap out of this? *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': With new Legend Rider Lockseeds. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Great idea. *(Gaim, Baron and Ryugen holds a Ghost Lockseed, Specter Lockseed and Necrom Lockseed and puts it on their Sengoku Drivers) *'Ghost Lockseed': Ghost! *'Specter Lockseed': Specter! *'Necrom Lockseed': Necrom! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Soiya/Come On/Hai! Ghost Arms: ♪History Guardian!♪ Specter Arms: Iza, seimeitan! Necrom Arms: Ten, gan, Ha-ha-ha! *(Gaim, Baron and Ryugen gains Ghost Arms, Specter Arms and Necrom Arms) *'Kamen Rider Gaim Ghost Arms': Let's finish this! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya/Come On/Hai! Ghost! Omega Drive! Specter! Omega Drive! Necrom! Omega Ulord! *(Gaim Ghost Arms, Baron Specter Arms and Ryugen Necrom Arms kicks Kamen Rider Black Saver) *'Kamen Rider Black Saver': Aah! *(Kamen Rider Black Saver transform back into Hikaru Morohoshi) *(Gaim Ghost Arms, Baron Specter Arms and Ryugen Necrom Arms transform back into Orange Arms, Banana Arms and Budou Arms) *(Hikaru Morohoshi is no longer brainwashed anymore) *(Hikaru Morohoshi wake up) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Where am I? What happened? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': The mysterious army did this and they brainwashed you. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': I already know. It was Dai-Fuuma. *'Kamen Rider Specter': You knew they were their? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': That's right. I saw them. *'Kamen Rider Drive': Hikaru! What's the last thing you remember? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': I remember... Dai-Fuuma... ...where they are gonna take over our world. *'Kamen Rider Mach': You didn't happen to see the Dai-Fuuma has the belts while you were there, did you? *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Yeah. The Dai-Fuuma has the belts. *'Kamen Rider Chaser': You could keep the Sengoku Driver with Genesis Core, Blank Zakuro Lockseed, Blank Blood Orange Lockseed for safe keeping as a gift. *'Kamen Rider Ghost': We can't believe you got brainwashed don't just standing there and letting to kill those idols. *'Kamen Rider Drive': At least we free him from his brainwashed. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': You're right. Well, come on, then. *(Nagaoka Shurikenger arrives) *'Kamen Rider Diend': Nagaoka, where did you get here? *'Nagaoka': My name isn't Nagaoka. *'Kamen Rider Accel': Wait, who are you? *'Nagaoka': I hoped to keep up the ruse for a big longer... Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! *(Nagaoka transforms into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The green bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': How did you get here? *'Shurikenger': You must need allies to help? *'Kamen Rider Agito': What about Hibiki Anna? She'll help us about Dai-Fuuma. *'Shurikenger': Perfect. *'Anna Hibiki': That's right. I know what I say. Maybe I need advice. *(At Swing Rock HQ) *'Makina': Hibiki Anna, my band knuckle. *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Anna, how did you know Makina? *'Anna Hibiki': Makina. She was my old band member. Makina, I need to tell you about that headmaster told me that mysterious Eyecons. *'Makina': Oh, that mysterious Eyecons. It's outside. You must find it. *'Anna Hibiki': Come on, guys. We gonna find that mysterious Eyecons. *'Makina': Hmph. Classic Hibiki Anna. *(At outside) *'Kamen Rider Specter': Look at that. *(Something reveals to be an unknown Eyecons) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Well, what is it? *'Kamen Rider Specter': It's the Diend Eyecon, Accel Eyecon, Skull Eyecon, Birth Eyecon, Birth Prototype Eyecon, Beast Eyecon, Mage Eyecon, Baron Eyecon, Ryugen Eyecon, Mach Eyecon, Chaser Eyecon. It's that it? *'Anna Hibiki': That's a one. Shall I come with you? *'Kamen Rider Ghost': No, you've done quite enough already bringing us here, Anna. We want you get off the estate as fast as you can and go back to Four Star Academy. *'Anna Hibiki': Right. *(Anna Hibiki runs away to Four Star Academy) *'Kamen Rider Specter': Come on. We gotta grab that Diend Eyecon, Accel Eyecon, Skull Eyecon, Birth Eyecon, Birth Prototype Eyecon, Beast Eyecon, Mage Eyecon, Baron Eyecon, Ryugen Eyecon, Mach Eyecon, Chaser Eyecon. *(Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom grabs the Diend Eyecon, Accel Eyecon, Skull Eyecon, Birth Eyecon, Birth Prototype Eyecon, Beast Eyecon, Mage Eyecon, Baron Eyecon, Ryugen Eyecon, Mach Eyecon, Chaser Eyecon) *'Kamen Rider Jun': Are you sure the others can handle it? *'Kamen Rider Mach': Of course they can. *(Back with Kamen Rider New-Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva-la, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Chaser) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O': Guys, look. *(Tsukasa Kadoya Narutaki, Urga, Igura and Buffal arrives) *'Kamen Rider Kiva-la': Tsukasa, why do you work for the Dai-Fuuma? *'Tsukasa Kadoya (Narutaki)': I'm not Tsukasa. I am Narutaki. This is my true identity. *'Kamen Rider Chaser': So, you got sent by Dai-Fuuma are you? *'Igura': That's right. We here to defeat you. *'Kamen Rider New-Den-O': Bring it. Let's go. *'Kamen Ride Kiva-la': I will defeat Decade! *'Tsukasa Kadoya (Narutaki)': Henshin! *'Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch': Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade! *(Tsukasa Kadoya [Narutaki transform into Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O': Time to use our new forms. *'New Climax Cellphone K-Taros': Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryu-Sieg! New Super Climax Form! *'Kiva-la Belt': Tatsulot! *'Tatsulot': Henshin! *'Metal Memory': Metal! *'Tiger Memory': Tiger! *'W Driver': Metal! Tiger! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Next! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! Rider: Tomahawk! *(Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva-la, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Chaser transform into New Super Climax Form, Empress Form, MetalTiger, Type Next and Tomahawk Chaser) *'Kamen Rider Kiva-la Empress Form': This is Kiva-la's true form. *'Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form': Teddy, Deneb. *(Teddy and Deneb arrive as the Macheteddy and Denebick Buster) *(Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form, Kamen Rider Kiva-la Empress Form, Kamen Rider W MetalTiger, Kamen Rider Drive Type Next, Kamen Rider Tomahawk Chaser, Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, Urga, Igura and Buffal are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Super Climax Form': Let's go! *'New Den-O Belt and New Climax Cellphone K-Taros': Charge and Up! *'Kiva-la Belt': Wake up! *'W Driver': Tiger: Maximum Drive! *'Drive Driver and Mach Driver Honoh': Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Next/Tomahawk! *(Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form, Kamen Rider Kiva-la Empress Form, Kamen Rider W MetalTiger, Kamen Rider Drive Type Next and Kamen Rider Tomahawk Chaser wipes Urga, Igura and Buffal out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form': I'll be back. You'll see. *(Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form runs away) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form': He got away. *(Dave Satō Shurikenger arrives) *'Kamen Rider Drive Type Next': Dave, why are you here? *'Dave Satō': I'm not Dave. *'Kamen Rider Drive Type Next': You're not? Who are you? *'Dave Satō': Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! Ha! *(Dave Satō transform into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The green bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Kamen Rider Tomahawk Chaser': How did you get here? *'Shurikenger': OOO, Fourze and Meteor are gonna find out. You must find them. *(Shurikenger leaves) *'Kamen Rider W MetalTiger': We will. *(Back with Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Foruze, Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast and Kamen Rider Mach) *'Kamen Rider OOO': Hey, guys. We got company. *(Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth arrives) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': It's Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth! They got sent by Dai-Fuuma. *'Kamen Rider OOO': Let's go get them. *(Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor puts an Drill Switch Super-3 and Meteor Flare Switch) *'OOO Driver': Sasori, Kani, Ebi! *'Fourze Driver': Drill Super! *'Astroswtich': Drill On! *'Astroswitch': Meteor Flare! *'Meteor Driver': Meteor On, ready? *'WizarDriver': Fusion Infinity Beast Dragon, Please: Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon! *'Beast Driver': Amazon Hyper, Go: Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper! (Lion roar) *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike, Shift Car! Rider: Max Dead Flare Heat! *(OOO, Fourze, Meteor, Wizard, Beast and Mach upgrades to Sakanibi Combo, Drill States, Meteor Flare, Wizard Infinity Beast Dragon, Beast Amazon Hyper and MaxDeadFlareHeat Mach) *'Kamen Rider OOO Sakanibi Combo': Let's go! *(Kamen Rider OOO Sakanibi Combo, Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States, Kamen Rider Meteor Flare, Kamen Rider Wizard Fusion Infinity Beast Dragon, Kamen Rider Beast Amazon Hyper, Kamen Rider MaxDeadFlareHeat Mach, Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider OOO Sakanibi Combo': Let's go! *'OOO Driver': Scanning Charge! *'Fourze Driver': Drill Super Limit Break! *'Meteor Driver': Limit Break! Okay! *'Cheetahkatatsumuri': Again? Mega... *'Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth': Shocker, banzai! *(Kamen Rider OOO Sakanibi Combo, Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States and Kamen Rider Meteor Flare, Kamen Rider Wizard Fusion Infinity Beast Dragon, Kamen Rider Beast Amazon Hyper, Kamen Rider MaxDeadFlareHeat Mach, wipes Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider OOO Sakanibi Combo': We did it. *(Tamagorō Miwa Shurikenger arrives) *'Kamen Rider Meteor Flare': Tamagorou, why are you here? *'Tamagorō Miwa': My names not Tamagorou. *'Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States': Wait, you're not? Who are you? *'Tamagorō Miwa': Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! *(Tamagorō Miwa transform into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': Shurikenger sanjou! *'Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States': Why are you here, Shurikenger? *'Surikenger': The others needs you. *(Shurikenger leaves) *'Kamen Rider OOO Sakanibi Combo': We will. Let's go. ---- *(Back with Ninningers, Zyuohhgers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Zero Specter) *(At night, on top of a building...) *'Kamen Rider Drive': I think the signal's coming from around here. Rider Drive is holding a circular scanning device, with the words "Jamming Wave" displayed on its screen. Hmm... that's really weird. It looks like something's jamming the radar signal. *(The sound of shattering glass resounds nearby. ZyuohEagle turns to the direction of the noise.) *'ZyuohEagle': Hmm? *(Higher up on another building, Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man cloaked within the night's shadows break through a couple of windows. Kamen Rider mach points to them.] *'Kamen Rider Mach': There! What's that? *(An icon on Kamen Rider Drive's handheld device focuses around its digital representation of Scorpion Man, Poison Scorpion Man and Mantis Man.) *'Kamen Rider Drive': Guys!! The Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Era Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon's over there! *(Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man land on the ground and rush off down the close-by street.) *'AkaNinger': All right! Now we're talkin'! *(Ninningers, Zyuohhgers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Zero Specter jumps off the building they on, spinning rapidly in the air during their descent.) *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Shoot! *'ZyuohEagle': Oh, new competition! I see something what they stole. *'ZyuohGorilla': What was it? *'ZyuohEagle': That's not the Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Era Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon. It's the Sengoku Drivers and Blank Lockseeds. *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': Why would Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man want the Sengoku Drivers and Blank Lockseeds? *(Shōichi Fujisaki Shurikenger arrives) *'Shōichi Fujisaki': Because they gonna need it for new riders. *'Elder AkaNinger': What are you doing outside, Shōichi? *'Shōichi Fujisaki': My name isn't Shōichi. *'AoNinger': You're not? Who're you? *'Shōichi Fujisaki': Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! *(Shōichi Fujisaki transforms into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': Shurikenger sanjou! *(Shurikenger joins the battle) *'ZyuohElephant': What are you here, Shurikenger? *'Shurikenger': I know who has the Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Era Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon. It was Yume Nijino, Ako Saotome, Yuzu Nikaidō, Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi and Yozora Kasumi. You must get it. It's tomorrow. You need to get some sleep. *(Shurikenger leaves) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': We will. Let's get some sleep. *(At morning) *(Hikaru Morohoshi broadcasts himself onto a large television monitor) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show; we've got an exciting event, just for you. I am Morohoshi Hikaru, headmaster of Four Star Academy. Since you all seem so bored, I put together a little something extra to spice things up! I call it the "Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest", a contest there was a fashion show, comedy, manzai, singing and dancing. There are performances by other people, and other famous people are the judge, the heroes enroll themselves in the tournament. So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge! The idols from the different academies. Hope you will. *'Misao Mondo': The contest, huh? Let's do this! *(Robbie Suzuki Shurikenger arrives) *'Right Suzuki': Uncle! *'Hyde': Why are you here, Robbie? *'Robbie Suzuki': My name's not Robbie. Also, I'm not your uncle, Right. *'Agri': Who are you? How did you get here? *'Robbie Suzuki': Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! Ha! *(Robbie Suzuki transform into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The green bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Isshuu Kasumi': What are you doing here, Shurikenger? *'Shurikenger': Your cousin, Tsubasa is at the contest, Gentaro. Your sister, Yume is at the contest, Akira. Your cousin, Yozora is at the contest is at the contest, Ikkou, Isshuu. *'Isshuu Kasumi': You're right. They are. *'Shurikenger': Listen, the Top Designers are gonna need help for the new coords. *'Tokatti Tokashiki': What about the contest? *'Shurikenger': Don't worry, Gingamen, Gaorangers, Gekirangers, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha and Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma are going to the contest. *'Ryouma': Go ahead, we're going to the contest. *'Geki Jumonji': Are you sure? *'Haruka Mizusawa': Don't worry about us. We'll going to the contest and enter. *'Kai Hyuga': Right. Be Careful.Come on, guys. Let's go. *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes walked away) *'Kakeru Shishi': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. *(At Angely Sugar HQ) *'Asuka Amahane': Hey, Goseigers, good to see you again. *'Gosei Knight': Hey, Asuka, what's a problem? *'Asuka Amahane': Well, there's some new coords the special coords called the Goseiger Coords. Will you help us? *'Eri': Of course we can. Let's do it. *(At Futuring Girl HQ) *'Rei Kamishiro': G3-X, W, Accel, Drive, Dekarangers, Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, good to see you back at Aikatsu World. *'Shu Karasuma': Yeah, Rei. It's good to be back. Hey, Rei, need help for anything? *'Rei Kamishiro': Sure. There's the special coords called the Kamen Rider G3-X Coord, Kamen Rider W Coord, Kamen Rider Accel Coord, Kamen Rider Drive Coord, Dekarangers Coord, Gavan Type-G Coord, Sharivan Coord and Shaider Coord. *'Philip': Can we all help? We're here to help you. *'Rei Kamishiro': Yeah, why not. You may help. *(At Spicy Ageha HQ) *'Anna Tachibana': Luka, good to see you. We need help. *'Luka Millfy': What is it? *'Anna Tachibana': The special coord called Gokai Yellow Coord. Will you assist me? *'Luka Millfy': Sure. I'll help you for the special coord. *(At Happy Rainbow HQ) *'Makoto Nijigahara': Saki. Otome's cute friend. You're back. *'Saki Rouyama': That's right, Makoto. You gonna need help? *'Makoto Nijigahara': Yes. I was making a new coord called Go-On Yellow Coord. Can you help me? *'Saki Rouyama': Sure. I'm always here to help. Let's do it. *(At LoLi GoThiC HQ) *'Maya Yumekoji': Wataru, Takeru, Makoto, Alain, what can I do for you? *'Wataru Kurenai': You're talking about the new coords, right? *'Maya Yumekoji': Yes. I've been working on something cool called the Kamen Rider Kiva Coord, Kamen Rider Ghost Coord, Kamen Rider Specter Coord, Kamen Rider Necrom Coord and Kamen Rider Zero Specter Coord. Will you help me? *'Alain': Sure. We'll help toy no matter what. *(At Aurora Fantasy HQ) *'Green Grass': Ahim, welcome back. *'Ahim de Famille': Hey, Green Grass-sama, need any help? *'Green Grass': Yes. We've been working on a new coord called Gokai Pink Coord. Will you help? *'Ahim de Famille': Sure. I'm here to help. *(At Magical Toy HQ) *'Marcel': Magirangers, Yakumo, welcome. *'Yakumo Katou': Hey, Marcel, need help for something? *'Marcel': Yes. I'm working a new coords called Magirangers Coord and AoNinger Coord. Will you help me? *'Kai Ozu': Of course we will. *(At Swing Rock HQ) *'Makina': Oni Riders, great to see you. *'Akira Amami': Hey, Makina, gonna need help? *'Makina': Yes. I've been working on something called the Hibiki Riders Coords. Will you help for the coords? *'Kyosuke Kiriya': Of course we can. We'll help you. *(At Vivid Kiss HQ) *'Gentarou Kisaragi': Hey, nee-chan. *'Lucy Kisaragi': Hey, Gentarou, what are you doing here? *'Gentarou Kisaragi': Well, I'm here to see you and you're working on a new coord? *'Lucy Kisaragi': Yes. It's Kamen Rider Fourze Coord. Will you help me? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Yes. Of course, nee-chan. I'm in! *(At Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest) *'Rio': Yeah, but what exactly Dai-Fuuma really after? *'Mele': Aw, it can't be anything too important. *(Tamagorō Miwa arrives) *'Tamagorō Miwa': Fukami Retsu, my old fan volunteer. *'Haruka Mizusawa': Retsu-san, how did you know this guy? *'Retsu Fukami': Tamagorō Miwa. I was helping him for volunteer. *'Tamagorō Miwa': Also, the Kamen Riders and Super Sentais were the volunters of Four Star Academy. *'Retsu Fukami': Miwa Tamagorou-sensei, we were looking for S4. Do you know where they are? *'Tamagorō Miwa': Yes. Their at their dressing room. *'Retsu Fukami': Thanks much. Come on, guys. We gotta go to see S4. *'Tamagorō Miwa': Hmph. Classic Fukami Retsu. *(At S4's dressing room) *'Kakeru Shishi': Excuse us. Are you the S4? *'Hime Shiratori': Yes. We are. You must be the Gingamen, Gaorangers and Gekirangers, right? *'Tsukumaro Ogami': Yes. We are. *'Gaku Washio': Here's the fruit basket *(They give the fruit basket to S4) *'Yuzu Nikaidō': Thanks. *'Ryouma': You're welcome. It's your last names Kisaragi and Kasumi, right? *'Tsubasa Kisaragi and Yozora Kasumi': Yes. *'Gouki': Hey, uh, does these guys named Gentaro Kisaragi, Ikkou Kasumi and Isshuu Kasumi anything to you? *'Tsubasa Kisaragi': What do you just say? *'Gouki': Uh, I said Gentaro Kisaragi, Ikkou Kasumi and Isshuu Kasumi. *'Yozora Kasumi': Wait a minute. Their our cousins. *'Gouki': Cousin? *'Tsubasa Kisaragi': You were guys fight along with our cousins? *'Hayate': Yes. We do. Hey do you where Yume Nijino is? *'Yuzu Nikaidō': At her dressing room. Why? *'Hyuuga': For answers. *'Hime Shiratori': Sure, why not. *(At Yume Nijino's dressing room) *'Saya': Excuse us. Are you Nijino Yume? *'Yume Nijino': Yes. *'Hikaru': Then, this is for you. *(They give the fruit basket to Yume Nijino) *'Yume Nijino': Thanks. *'Sotaro Ushigome': No problem. Hey, it's last name is Nijino? *'Yume Nijino': Yeah? *'Kai Samezu': Hey, uh, does that guy named Akira Nijino anything to you? *'Yume Nijino': What do you just say? *'Kai Samezu': I said Akira. *'Yume Nijino': Wait a minute. He's my older brother. *'Kai Samezu': Older brother? *'Yume Nijino': You were fight along with my brother? *'Rio': Of course. We did. *'Yume Nijino': That's great. It was nice meeting you. *'Mele': You, too. *(At outside) *(Jose Shurikenger arrives) *'Gou Fukami': Jose, what are you here at the contest? *'Jose': My name isn't Jose. *'Ken Hisatsu': You're not? Could you be? *'Jose': Tenkuu, Shinobi Change! Ha! *(Jose transform into Shurikenger) *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The green light bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'Sotaro Ushigome': Why are you here, Shurikenger? *'Shurikenger': You have to find Orihime, Johnny, Tiara, Nagaoka, Hikaru and Anna at the dressing room. *(Shurikenger leaves) *'Jan Kandou': Right. Oh, excuse us! It's Orihime, Johnny, Tiara, Nagaoka, Hikaru and Anna's dressing room here? *'Anna Hibiki': Eh? *'Kakeru Shishi': Hibiki... *'Kai Sumzeu': Anna? *'Anna Hibiki': Gingamen, Gaorangers, Gekirangers. What a surprise to see me. You're here? *'Gaku Washio': Yeah. We're contestants! *'Anna Hibiki': Oh, I see! I'm so happy! *'Gou Fukami': Eh, Isn't Orihime, Johnny, Tiara, Nagaoka and Hikaru with you? *'Anna Hibki': Yeah. Their in their dressing room. *(At Johnny Bepp, Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki, Nagaoka, Anna Hibiki and Hikaru Morohoshi's dressing room) *'Saya': Wow. so this is the real dressing room. *'Sae Taiga': Yep. *'Johnny Bepp': It's this great to have the sentai and riders to come to the contest, right, Anna? *'Anna Hibiki': Right. *'Ryouma': You know, Hibiki Anna? Are you, Johnny? *'Johnny Bepp': That's right. She was my old friend. By the way... join the Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest! Yeah! *'Hayate': Eh? Us, too? *'Ran Uzaki': The Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest? *'Rio': This sounds interesting! *'Mele': Okay! *'Gou Fukami': Alright, let's all think together! *'Ken Hisatsu': I've got it! *'Tsukumaro Ogami': We'll do a Jungle Super Sentai! *'Gouki': Okay. *'Hyuuga': Good idea. *'Ryouma': Just like the idols to form the idol unit. *'Johnny Bepp': Good luck. *(A live-action Zyuohgers arrives) *'Johnny Bepp': What can we do for you, Zyuohgers? *'Yamato Kazakiri': We're looking for the Zyuoh Cube have you seen it? (shows them a picture of Zyuoh Cube) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Yes. Ako has the Zyuoh Cube. Hey, join the Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Yamato Kazakiri': No, thanks. Why not Larry and Misao, will that do? *'Johnny Bepp': Good idea. *'Larry': I'm so happy to be in that Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Yamato Kazakiri, Sela, Leo, Tusk, Amu and Misao Mondou': Aah! (laughs) *(Johnny Bepp, Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki,, Nagaoka, Anna Hibiki and Hikaru Morohoshi are reacts in shock, horror, enthralled and freaked out) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Did that gorilla just talk? *'Misao Mondou': No! They don't talk at all! *'Anna Hibiki (off-screen)': No, he did! *'Yamato Kazairi': W-Well... This is... a Zyuman! *'Nagaoka': Eh? *'Johnny Bepp': Zyuman? *(Larry transforms into Human Form) *'Larry': My name is Larry! Nice to meet you. *'Leo': See, that's his name. *'Tiara Yumesaki': Right. *'Misao Mondou': You guys go. We must enter the contest. *'Sela': Good luck. You gonna need it. *(Zyuohgers leaves the contest) *(A live-action Ninningers arrives) *'Johnny Bepp': Oh, hello. what can we do for you, Ninningers? *'Takaharu Igasaki': We're looking for the Nin Shuriken have you seen it? (shows them a picture of Nin Shuriken) *'Anna Hibiki': Yes. Nijino Yume has the Nin Shuriken. Hey, join the Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest together. *'Takaharu Igasaki': No, thanks. Why not Pops, Grandfather, Kin-chan and Luna will that do? *'Johnny Bepp': Good idea. *'Fuuka Igasaki': We should be heading soon. *'Takaharu Igasaki': Let's go. *(Ninningers leaves the contest) *'Captain Tomborg': Well then, let's begin the Star-Dream-Himezakura Private Girls'-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest! We're all super looking forward to it! Is finally under way! First up is M4! Give them around of applause! *'M4': Hello! We're the M4! *'Subaru Yūki': I'm M4's leader, Yuuki Subaru. I got a new song for you. *(Song: Unare Jikou Shinkuu Ken (Subaru ver.)]) *'Subaru Yūki': ♪Jiraya suutsu o matottara ore ga honoo no ore ni naru Wakideru yuuki tsukinai toukon hachikire souna kono wakasa Mattero youma yurushi wa shinai ikari o kometa LASER kou ga Hikare Unare Kiri sake Jikou Shinkuu Ken (Break) Hirumuna butsukare tachiagare ore ga tsukareta ore ni iu Shinpai Muyou Saigo no teki made nigashi wa shinai hikiuketa Saa Koi Youma kari wa kaesuze kitae nekareta chikara de waza de Hikare Unare Kiri sake Jikou Shinkuu Ken (Break) Mattero youma yurushi wa shinai ikari o kometa LASER kou ga Hikare Unare Kiri sake Jikou Shinkuu Ken Hikare Unare Kiri sake Jikou Shinkuu Ken♪ *(Song ends) *'Nozomi Igarashi': Now the M4 for the new song. *(Song: Double-Action Climax form (M4 ver.) *'M4': ♪Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?♪ *'Nozomi Igarashi': ♪~What's up? What's up? Donkurai matta? Ore-tachi sanjou dabu aku tantou East-side West-side issai gassai North-side South-side maji mendokusai Tomerarenai supiido tsuite kina yo pa-ri-pi-po Genba ni kyuukou Hands up! Taiho Say Ho! Show Your Den-o soul~♪ *'Subaru Yūki': ♪Right now kaketsukeru kara Your voice kikoeta basho e Trust me shinjite kureru nara koukai sasenai♪ *'Nozomi Igarashi': ♪Sorezore no monogatari dare ka no kokoro tsunagi Come with me zutto kono mama Toki no naka sawaidetai!♪ *'M4': ♪Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai Dakara hade ni Double-Action Kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?♪ *'Subaru Yūki': ♪~Wack-Wack kitai shite ii yo MAX We're Team Den-Liner datteba Tetteiteki ni kaiketsu shimasu FROM THE TOP kara chou-Climax MAKE YOU BLOW sugu ni shutsudou Kondo wa deka demo matamata bousou Kawaranu go-aiko itsumo doumo♪ *'Nozomi Igarashi': ♪Say Ho! Show Your Den-o soul~ Right time tomatte 'tatte Have fun ashita wa kuru shi Promise ataerareta "ima" wo kizamou yo mune ni Ugokidashita unmei tsugi no eki hashiridasu You don't say wakare no kotoba Mata aeru sa kanarazu Kimi no koe ga kasanaru toki saikou ni tsuyoku nareru Owaranai ze Double-Action Kono deai wasurenai nara eien Kazoekirenai omoi hoshi mitai ni hikari Hitomi tojireba itsu demo Climax♪ *'M4': ♪oboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai Dakara hade ni Double-Actoin Kioku mirai hitotsu ni... Onaji toki wo kasaneta hibi saikou no yume wo mite 'ta Owaranai ze Double-Action Kono deai wasurenai Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai Dakara hade ni Double-Actoin Kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?♪ Category:Transcripts